


Into Blokes

by Rachiepoo



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Harry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo
Summary: “Have you heard he’s getting a divorce?” Ron mumbled with half a sandwich in his mouth.  They were in his office having lunch.“What?”  Harry asked in alarm, his own lunch frozen in place several inches from his face.Shrugging, Ron stuffed the last few bites in.  “Yeah apparently he’s into blokes.”





	Into Blokes

“Have you heard he’s getting a divorce?” Ron mumbled with half a sandwich in his mouth.  They were in his office having lunch.

“What?”  Harry asked in alarm, his own lunch frozen in place several inches from his face.  

Shrugging, Ron stuffed the last few bites in.  “Yeah apparently he’s into blokes.” 

He didn’t hear much else after that.  What was he supposed to do with that information?  Harry’s mind was now in overdrive. What did that even mean?  Just what sort of blokes was he into? Was he with a bloke right now? 

He tried really hard to focus on the stack of parchment on his desk--but his mind kept drifting back.  Just thinking of Malfoy with another bloke was bringing him around the twist, making it hard for him to even breathe, and he was starting to sweat in his thick Auror robes.  He shucked them off, the coat hanger dancing to catch the garment. He was wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers when the bane of his existence walked in.

"Potter," he scoffed.  "I asked you just the other day to sign these documents--seems like it's been buried under your lunch.  Luckily for you I've taken the liberty of making a separate copy, hand delivered by yours truly." He shoved the stack in Harry's face.  "And I'm not leaving till you sign them."

Harry stared at him blankly, not even looking at the paperwork.  Draco bristled, and any other time Harry would have smiled at his clear annoyance. 

But Draco was into blokes now.  And that changed everything.

"You're gay?" Harry blurted out, then winced.

"And you're clueless.  And the sky is blue. And that paper is still unsigned by the Head Auror.  Get on with it already," Draco huffed, crossing his arms. Harry noticed he was blushing brilliantly now though.

He didn't know what was happening, but Harry stood from his desk and walked around to meet Draco.  "Fancy any bloke in particular?" 

"Perhaps," He answered, silver eyes twinkling over Harry.

His breath left him in a rush.  Harry gulped, his throat suddenly dry.  He didn't know what was happening except that he was closing in on the other man.  He wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. Draco didn't protest in the slightest, and instead wrapped his own arms around Harry's neck.  It was time for a change.

Harry leaned in, lips brushing.


End file.
